<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelus by everydayistuesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795634">Angelus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday'>everydayistuesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Writer Castiel (Supernatural), coffee shop AU, collection of ficlets, other characters will be added as I write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is studying writing at the local college. He’s well acquainted with all the tropes, coffee shop romances included. Really, when the man with striking green eyes walked in and ordered a latte for Batman, he should have seen it coming. <br/>A collection of ficlets about a coffee shop, falling in love, and caffeinated college students, among other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not a Coffee Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been in this fandom for a year now and I still haven’t written a coffee shop au. This is long overdue. <br/>This fic will not have a posting schedule for the time being. Chapters will come out whenever I have the time to write and upload. Like any of my WIPs, stuff is subject to change here and there. If you didn’t see in the tags, this is a collection of ficlets, so while it will follow a general plot line, it’s just going to be moments and large events, rather than regular novel-like fics. This is my first time trying something like this, so we’ll see how it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel’s favorite part about working at Angelus Coffee is the customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>There’s Kevin, who comes in late at night at least once a week, orders a dive shot of espresso, and sits at the corner table with his textbooks spread out around him. Usually he gets a refill, grumbling about calculus and hydrogen bonds. He’s grumpy when he’s tired, but doesn’t seem to mind talking with the employees. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex comes in from time to time between her shifts at the hospital she’s interning at, grabbing coffee either for herself or for her coworkers. To date, she is the only person who has been able to out-sass Gabriel, which has earned her notoriety within the shop. Despite being very cynical, Castiel finds that he likes her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>Charlie and Stevie have dates there a few times a month. They occupy one of the window seats and hide their blushes between sips of coffee. When they order, Charlie excitedly talks to whoever is at the counter, telling them about the Dungeons and Dragons campaign she was running or debating who the best Star Wars character is. Stevie likes to trade notes with Gabriel on cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also Jo, who brags about her knife collection; Benny, who’s talking about opening a restaurant; Kelly, who works as a secretary for a local law firm and sometimes brings her son with; Cain, who lives outside of town and is happy to talk with Castiel about the bees he is raising. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Today, though, Castiel has the night shift. As much as he enjoys observing customers, Castiel likes those nights. They allow him to talk with his coworkers if he wants, or just stand around the counter quietly, lost in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <br/>His mind wanders to when his shift will end. He’ll have to walk back to his dormitory and start on his Creative Writing essay— it’s due Friday, and Shurley would be thrilled to take points off of it if it was late. He has to study for McLeod’s class. And then if he has time, he’ll have to—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel is pulled abruptly from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Could I get, uh… a Heavenly Latte with three shots of espresso for Batman?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looks up from the register and is met with a pair of striking peridot eyes. He blinks a few times, trying to focus on the rest of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <br/>He’s young, probably about Castiel’s age. He is wearing a canvas jacket, under which a red flannel and AC/DC t-shirt were visible. There are freckles scattered across his face like a small galaxy. His lips are parted ever so slightly, as though he’s been caught of guard by something. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel tears his eyes from the man’s lips, stumbling for something to say.      </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman?” he asks dumbly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man grins, his surprised look gone. “Yup. The one and only.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel shakes himself from his frozen state and punches a few numbers into the register. “That’s going to come to four ninety six. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>“You got a superhero discount?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel cracks a small smile at that. “We would need identification to prove that you are, in fact, ‘Batman.’” He squints at the man, who’s started laughing. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <br/>“Dude,” he says, “you’ve gotta work on your air quotes.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Castiel isn’t sure what was wrong with his air quotes. “My apologies,” he says anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That only serves to make the man laugh harder, shaking his head as he fishes around in one of the pockets of his jacket. He pulls out a wallet, and after rifling through it, passes a few dollar bills across the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few moments to count out the man’s change, and then Castiel is working on making his latte. After having worked at Angelus for close to a year now, he can do it in his sleep, and it’s easy to keep up the conversation the man starts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh, you go to the college, too?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nods. “Yes. I’m studying writing and literature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>The man’s grin widens. “Ah. So you’re one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> students. I’m studying business, I’ve got an exam with Crowley tomorrow and I haven’t cracked open the textbook in weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s tomorrow?” Castiel stares at him, horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Hence the coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, three shots of espresso should keep you awake,” Castiel says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” the man says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel grabs a sharpie off the counter and scrawls </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it before passing it to the man. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks—“ His eyes find the name tag Castiel had pinned to the front of his shirt. “—Castiel. See you around.” With that, he grins at Castiel one last time, then turns and disappears out the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel watches him go. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a low whistle from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What a man!” Gabriel says. “I mean, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> those bowlegs? Please tell me you wrote your number on his cup.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s unprofessional,” Castiel says. “Not to mention incredibly cliché.” He doesn’t live in a Wattpad coffee shop AU, either.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a little more pizazz! Who cares about cliché?” Gabriel groans. “Next time he comes, you’re doing that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There might not be a next time,” Castiel says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel winks at him. “Sure there will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only after his shift has ended when Castiel realizes he hadn’t gotten any name from the man besides Batman. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Batman, Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>awww it’s the nickname stage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Batman’ comes in during Castiel’s next shift, almost dead on his feet. Regardless, he smiles when he sees Castiel at the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   <br/>
“Heya, Cas. How’s it going?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Castiel says, returning his smile. He is very pointedly ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that flutter in the man’s wake. “How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired as fuck,” he says. “Shit. Am I not allowed to swear in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>
“It’s not encouraged,” Castiel admits, “but there’s no explicit rule against it, so long as you aren’t being disruptive.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man seems relieved. “Oh, good. Didn’t want to get kicked out without my coffee. I’ll take another Heavenly Latte, but only one shot of espresso.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What name should I put it under?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman,” the man says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your real name?” Castiel asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce Wayne work better for you?” Batman quips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> name. Not fake-real.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Batman snorts. “Fake-real. Because that makes so much sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They are quiet for a few moments as Castiel rings in his order and they swap change. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your exam?” Castiel says eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering I didn’t study until the night before? Good,” Batman says. “Nothing compared to what Sammy would have gotten.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” he explains, watching Castiel assemble his drink. “He’s applying to Stanford this year. Pretty much a straight A student.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound very proud of him,” Castiel notes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? He got the brains, I got the looks. Gotta be proud of him, he's a genius.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel almost regrets it when he’s penning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto the cardboard cup. Their conversation is almost over. He offers the cup across the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Batman says, wrapping his hands around the cup. “Hey, uh, by the way, what days are you guys open?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Every day,” Castiel says. “We’re open earlier in the day Monday through Friday, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man nods thoughtfully. “Great. Alright. See you soon then, Cas.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he walks out the door, Castiel’s eyes following him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy five months, fellow hellers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>People like to offer lots of advice about going to college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>Castiel finds that only about half of it helps, the other half is useless, and there are a lot of things people forget to mention. Like where to do assignments when the library is closed for renovation and your roommate is having a ménage á douze in your dorm room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong, Balthazar is a good friend. They get along well, and Castiel enjoys spending time with him. He is not a good roommate, though. More often than not, there’s someone over when Balthazar is there. More often, multiple people. It’s just Castiel’s luck that his roommate has an incredible sexual appetite when he’s about as asexual as they come. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Castiel walked in on one of Balthazar’s “parties,” he had frozen in the doorway for a moment as he realized what the scene in front of him was, then hurried to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar had taken his interruption in stride, even going so far as to ask if Castiel wanted to join. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head hurriedly and ducked out, then went to spend the rest of the night in the library. He didn’t head back until after he finished his night shift at Angelus the next day. Neither he nor Balthazar mentioned it. It wasn’t the last time, though.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the third time he had walked in on something, he asked Balthazar to warn him before hosting another “party.” Since then, he’s been able to avoid seeing them, but it’s still extremely inconvenient. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, his workload for tonight is pretty light. He has two classes to study for, and a writing prompt that needs a minimum of five thousand words. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a trademark spring chill to the air as Castiel leaves the dormitories. The sun is starting to sink below the horizon, throwing the city into hues of vibrant orange and tired purple. He’s not sure where he’s going, only that he has his laptop and notes tucked away in the backpack he carries. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The prompt is an interesting one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shurley had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Write about serenity. I don’t want to have to read a hundred poems about the stars, though. Give me something different. Something unique. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel isn’t exactly sure what he’s going to write about. The fact of the matter is, though, that their prompt is due tomorrow, and he hasn’t started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     <br/>He wanders the streets, not paying attention to where he’s going. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Serenity. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Serenity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> do you write about serenity?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel walks for a long while before his feet come to a stop outside Angelus Coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the building in. It’s made of brick, with a large window in the front, showing off the inside of the shop. Fairy lights hang from the ceiling, dangling above dark wooden tables at which a few people are lounging. Anna and Ezekiel are behind the counter. Kevin is tucked away in his corner. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and Alex nods to him as she leaves, a tray of coffees in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel hasn’t ever been to the place outside of his shifts. He brings a coffee home with him when he finishes, but he’s never been here as a customer. Maybe he should change that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates, then walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anna catches sight of him right away. She grins widely when he comes up to the counter. “Hey, Castiel!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel returns a small smile. “Hello, Anna. How’s your shift going?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shakes her head. “Gabriel switched the salt and the sugar. Duma isn’t happy. She made a batch of cookies after you left and didn’t notice until after they were done.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what Gabriel had been doing when he snuck off to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re not working right now, she’s in a really bad mood,” Anna says, grimacing a little. She brightens. “Anyway, what can I get for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A Bumblebee? And—oh.” Castiel doesn’t have any money on him. “Can you make a note to take it off my paycheck? Or I can bring money with me when I come in tomorrow—“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One Bumblebee Mocha with extra honey on the house!” Anna announces cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna,” Castiel starts, but she cuts him off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s fine! You’re an employee, you get benefits. An extra free coffee isn’t going to kill you,” she says stubbornly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighs, but doesn’t argue. Arguing with Anna is almost pointless. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he has his mocha, Castiel finds a table and takes a sip. There’s a reason why the Bumblebee is his favorite besides its name; the drink is sweet and creamy, and mixed in with the chocolate is a hint of honey and butterscotch. Gabriel may be a trickster, but he’s surprisingly good at making new recipes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulls his laptop out of his backpack and opens up a blank document. He looks around the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks he knows what he’s going to write about. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it hits eleven and Ezekiel and Anna have started closing up Angelus, Castiel has over half of what’s due tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, he’s glad Balthazar decided to utilize their dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel picks up his backpack, tucks his laptop under his arm, and waves goodbye to his coworkers. He still has a few hours to kill before he can safely go back to his dorm without having to worry about interrupting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Castiel had the foresight to throw on his oversized trench coat before leaving. It flaps a little in the light breeze, but for the most part keeps out the cool air. He crosses the street and settles down on the steps of a brownstone. Once he’s reopened his laptop, his fingers fly across the keyboard. Every so often, Castiel looks up at the coffee shop, now dark. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, his final word count is eight thousand, two hundred, and sixteen words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>